Turn of the Sparrow
by Danielle Black
Summary: Years ago, Jack and Anamaria were together, if only for a short time, she got pregnant.  This is the story of 'Jaq' Sparrow and William Turner... the third.  Spoilers for all 3 movies.  R&R, Please.


I'm pretty dumb that I keep trying to keep up with these stories, and it always seems that ones I right down are the ones I came up with very spur of the moment. What Can you do. R&R.

All Characters belong to whoever they belong to.

From Him.

"Mom, who's my father?"

For ten long years I'd been unable to look my daughter in the eyes when she asked _that_ question. But she was growing up, and one day _he'd_ come and she'd need to know by then.

Anamaria pulled the small girl beside her on the couch. Maybe this wouldn't be that hard. "Jacqueline, do you remember the stories I used to tell you, about Captain Jack Sparrow?"

The young girl looked up at her, her brown eyes, which she inherited from her father, twisted into a inquisitive cock-eyed look. In a mocking voice she recited her mother's words to her "The Fearsome Pirate of the Spanish Main?"

Anamaria only nodded. The girl started to laugh. "Mother do you really expect me to believe my father was a pirate? Captain Jack Sparrow nonetheless, he's so legendary, he's almost… fictitious!" She was laughing so hard now, she looked up, expecting to see her mother laughing too, and when she saw how serious she was, she stopped. Her face dropped.

"You're serious. Aren't you? You mean my father's a pirate… and… wait, are you a pirate too?"

"Was my love. Was."

"What does that make me?" she asked inquisitively, after all, she was a ten year old. Her chocolate brown eyes shown in the light of the setting sun. Anamaria smiled. She looked just like him.

"It make makes you who you are. Jaq Sparrow." She smiled and ruffled the small girl's hair.

Their lives had been normal, luckily they had been able to escape prosecution. Anamaria had only escaped the noose by telling the royal navy of Jack's alleged where-abouts. That was last time she was hassled about her deviant past. Even though, she had lied.

Everyone's entitled to a pirate moment now and then, no? Especially when it concerned the father of her child. It was true, she still loved Jack, but Jack loved the sea. And as was the case with Davey Jones, no man can love both. Equally.

So Jack had never seen his daughter, nor did he know of her. That made Anamaria rather nervous that the next time Jack came looking for something, money, a ship, a place to hide, he would inevitably be greeted by eyes that matched his own.

* * *

And they were…

The day started like any other, waking up normally, doing my various household chores, in which I had come accustomed to. When I notice my mother hadn't woken yet. I was about to go check to see she was okay, when I heard a knock at the door.

When I pulled open the heavy wooden door two very similar eyes greeted me. I cover my face with a very skeptical 'who the heck do you think you are' look.

I was pushed aside by him. I gasped at the rudeness as he sat down on the couch.

"Anamaria's found a nice niche for herself now 'asn't she?" he said, his eyes wandering the whole of our living room.

I stared at him, completely baffled. Who was he to say anything about my mother? He looked so rugged that if I didn't know better I would have thought he was a… "a pirate?" I whispered, really thinking aloud.

He nodded at me, stroking his beard. "You look like someone I might know. Do I know you?"

"I don't even know your bloody name and you think you might know me?" I starred at him, visibly confused. I could feel my eyebrows knotting together. I hated to admit it, but he seemed familiar to me as well. But who he was was an entirely different story.

"Jackie, who was at the door, love" my mother called from her bedroom. I could now hear the sounds of her waking up, rummaging through her wardrobe, washing her face.

Jack looked from me to where my mother's voice had come from. He looked confused but in a moment it seemed as though it had all clicked. He stood up, and walked toward me. I was still blissfully clueless as to who _he _was.

"An' how old are you love?" he asked just as I hit the wall. Damn. Cornered. There was no way of getting away now, my only chance was my mother…

"Tell me love, how…old…are…you…?" I swallowed hard. I was terrified, I could feel myself almost about to cry. Real suave, in the face of danger Jacqueline Sparrow is about to cry her eyes out. Wait… Jack Sparrow.

"JACK SPARROW!" my mother and I said it at the same time. I said it in recognition of who he was, and my mother said in awe at the way he had me backed up against a wall in a very threatening manner.

"Captain!" he said raising a finger. Why was I afraid of this man. He very obviously drunk… and also, very obviously… my father.

I apparently was totally oblivious, I must have inherited that from him.


End file.
